


(Un)Graceful Movement: The Sequel

by Zygella



Series: Diamond Visits [40]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Again, Because... I need it, Blue is Yellowsexual, Everything Black is a BOP of a song ok, F/F, I feel like we're all Yellowsexual, More Yellow dancing like a goofball, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zygella/pseuds/Zygella
Summary: “She’s at it again, Blue.”“Oh! I’m heading over right now, isn’t she just adorable when she does this? I’m still not used to all the changes, specifically the fact that Yellow is a total goofball now that we’ve allowed more freedoms!”





	(Un)Graceful Movement: The Sequel

**Author's Note:**

> No one asked for this. No one. Have this anyways it's garbage lol
> 
> Song: Unlike Pluto - Everything Black

_ Black bird, black moon, black sky, black light _

_ Black, everything black _

_ Black heart, black keys, black diamonds _

_ Blackout, black, everything black _

_ Black, everything, everything _

_ All black, everything, everything _

_ All black, everything, everything _

_ All black, everything, everything  _ _black_

 

“She’s at it again, Blue.”

 

“Oh! I’m heading over right now, isn’t she just adorable when she does this? I’m still not used to all the changes, specifically the fact that Yellow is a total goofball now that we’ve allowed more freedoms!” Blue squealed over the communicator.

 

“She’s just playing the same song over and over again on repeat.”

 

White hadn’t believed it at first, but now she couldn’t deny that Yellow did in fact do this when she was alone. Of course, instead of interrupting, the elite Diamond decided to instead have the door stay open and concealed herself a good distance away. Then she called Blue to tell her. White thinks the general looks somewhat ridiculous, but she supposed Yellow and dancing were two unusual things that were just intertwined now. The general, a secret Gem dancer.

 

…That didn’t sit quite right with White.

 

Blue finally appeared, moving quietly over to where White was standing and watching her with a gleeful grin. Both of them noticed this dance that Yellow was partaking in was less coordinated, less sophisticated. It didn’t seem to have an underlying meaning. Less thought-out, more… provocative.

 

White started having to avert her eyes out of embarrassment. Yellow was grooving in a way that was more… moving her hips and running her hands over her lower body that White knew that she shouldn’t really stare at. Blue, on the other hand, was biting her lip with a faint blush on her cheeks as she watched.

 

“For star’s sake, you two need to get a room.” White sighed with a shake of her head.

 

“Oh, we do have a room. Both here and on Earth. I  _ would gladly  _ be alone in a room with my girlfriend.” Blue said with a smug tone.

 

White felt her cheeks heat in even more embarrassment. “Alright! That’s my cue to leave! I’m not going to be a third-wheel to this. I’ll see you two at the meeting in a few hours.”

 

Blue stuck out her tongue as White walked off, her shiny white skin tinted faintly pink. Turning back to watch Yellow again, she found the said Gem still dancing, but staring straight at her smugly.

 

“You know I could hear you two, right? Like what you see, then?” The normally steely diamond nearly purred at the cooler gem.

 

Blue had no shame in letting her eyes focus not on her girlfriend’s face, and instead stayed fixated on…

 

“Oh, I very much do. Room for one more in this dance?”

 

Yellow’s eyebrows raised, smug look never wavering as she outstretched a hand to her as the other one continued in the dance routine. The other Diamond took her hand immediately, and the two danced together to the upbeat song playing in the background.

 

_ Baby you, _

_ Should come with me, _

_ And we can kill the lights, hit the lights, with a blackout _

_ Blackout _

_ Hit the lights with a Blackout, Blackout _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently 3 hours into the 10 hour version of Everything Black on Youtube, the site itself literally had to ask me if I was still watching at the 2:30:00 point. I'm gonna get thROUGH IT
> 
> Here's a link to the discord, have fun trying to save me from being a loner I guess; https://discord.gg/sQvZRZE


End file.
